Her Love For You Does Not Waver
by CuriositiesOfTheMind
Summary: SeverusXBellatrix - What happens when Severus finds out that Bellatrix tried to get to Harry Potter whilst he is at the Burrow for Christmas? Set in HBP time, Severus is not a member of the Order and is not protecting Harry.


They were in Malfoy Manor. Lucius had left the room and the two of them sat in silence until the door had shut. It was only then did Severus stand up and walk over to her.

"Tell me, Bella… _why_ must you persist in putting yourself in danger, over and over again?" He sounded exasperated, his jaw set as he regarded her. "What are you trying to prove?"

Bellatrix scowled at him and drummed her fingers on the heavy oak table. "Severus, you know how much the Dark Lord desires the boy, and I—"

"And you think that teaming up with _Fenrir Greyback_ and catching the boy unaware at Christmas will work? Astonishing as you are, Bella, did you really think that you and a werewolf could do what the Dark Lord himself has failed to do so many times?"

Bellatrix flinched as the wizard's voice raised and Severus instantly felt terrible, sighing as he walked over to stand behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and he began to rub slowly.

"You know how dangerous that was. And not telling anyone here what you were going to do…" Severus felt the frustration build up and sighed again. "What were you thinking? Especially after killing Black you _know_ that Potter wants to get back at you—"

"Oh give over, would you?" Bellatrix snarled and bowed her head into her hands. "I know. But I'm fine. Severus, I am more than capable of handling a teenage boy!"

Severus scoffed. "I have no doubts. But this is the boy who has successfully evaded both the Dark Lord and yourself on several occasions! He is no ordinary teenage boy, Bellatrix, and you know it." Severus paused. "He could have killed you, Bella." His voice was soft. "I could have lost you and I wouldn't have even known."

Bellatrix raised her head from her hands and stared around the room. They were at a long table, the walls of the room covered corner to corner in heavy, thickly bound books, and nestled in the wall opposite the door, the fire raged and crackled, throwing the room into a dusky glow.

"But you didn't, Severus. You didn't lose me, okay?" She shrugged him off her and stood up. "Now will you stop worrying about it?" She glared at him. "It's _done."_ She pushed past him and headed for the door, pausing as he spoke quietly.

"I dare do all that become a man." He shook his head. "Who dares do more is none." Severus strode forward and took her hand in his. "Bella…" He implored, sighing as she snatched her hand away.

"Those muggle plays mean nothing to me." She sneered. "What did you think that would achieve?"

Severus started, but Bellatrix was on a role. "I can't stay inside all the time! I stayed inside Azkaban for long enough! I need to get out there! I'm not a coward, Severus Snape, and I'll be damned if I'm treated like one!"

"I know you are not a coward, Bellatrix, but there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity!" Severus hissed vehemently, his eyes boring into hers. "Please just listen to me, for once, and don't do anything like that again!"

Bellatrix uttered a low, guttural growl, her eyes glittering with anger. "The Dark Lord—"

"The Dark Lord realises how close he came to losing his closest, most trusted Death Eater!" Severus talked over her. "He does not wish to lose you. And neither do I."

"But he—"

"What about me, Bellatrix?" He challenged her. "You would leave me?" His voice was shaking slightly. "You would leave me; leave us, for the sake of the Dark Lord?"

"My loyalty to him does not waver!" Bellatrix hissed.

"And yet your love for me clearly does!" Severus began pacing the room, his robes billowing out behind him. He shook his head. "I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what you want me to say." He turned to face her. "You want me to be happy with the thought of you picking duels with members of the Order as good as alone? You know that I will not attempt to stop you, Bellatrix, I am not a fool." He paused. "I merely ask that you think before you make such dangerous decisions."

Bellatrix walked over to him and they met in the middle, in front of the fire that was now crackling weakly, glowing feebly so it was hardly glowing at all. Severus reached out and cupped her face gently. "Please." His voice was little more than a whisper and washed over the witch like cool spring water. She bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes at his touch.

"Okay." She nodded slightly again, opening her eyes and staring straight at him.

Severus brushed her lips with his thumb and sighed quietly. "I'm only trying to keep you safe, Bella."

Bellatrix trembled and tensed her jaw, casting her gaze into the embers. "I know." She raised her head to look at him through her hair and a tear spilt down her cheek. "I know."


End file.
